


【授翻/哈德】The Ferret's Nest

by psbw3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Auror Harry, Bottom Draco, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Top Harry, it's a fucking pest but it's cute, potion maker draco, they have a pet ferret, 哈德 - Freeform, 雪貂
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26369305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psbw3/pseuds/psbw3
Summary: 简介：Harry养了一只雪貂，还有很多纹身。不幸的是，Draco只赞同这其中的一件事。*loveglowsinthedark，永远滴神！
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, 哈德
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	【授翻/哈德】The Ferret's Nest

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Ferret's Nest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180257) by [loveglowsinthedark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveglowsinthedark/pseuds/loveglowsinthedark). 



  
“Potter！”

稍稍停顿了一会儿后。

“Potter！立刻给我过来！”

Harry拖着脚走出了卧室，他嘴里叼着牙刷，嘴角和下巴还沾着一丝牙膏沫。眼镜歪歪扭扭地架在鼻梁上，他站在洒满了金灿灿阳关的客厅里眯了眯眼睛。

他的头发乱到无药可救了。他裸着上身，穿着一条运动裤，他的髋骨大大分散了Draco的注意力，直到Harry把牙刷从嘴里拔出来，含着满嘴的牙膏沫问，“肿么了？”

Draco双手叉腰地站在厨房门口的拱门下，气得满脸通红。“看这个，”他气冲冲地朝着厨房里那张餐桌指了指。

Harry慢吞吞地从Draco身边走了过去，尽管Draco此刻非常生气，但他还是十分非常不情愿地偷偷欣赏着Harry肌肉移动的方式，他皮肤上的那些纹身像是在随着他的动作跳舞一样。但当Harry走进厨房，扑哧一声笑了之后——喷出了很多牙膏沫——Draco咬牙切齿地踹了一脚他的小腿。

“它做的！”Draco大吼道，动作有些失控地指着他们面前的一切。“都他妈是它做的！”

桌上横躺着一瓶两升的南瓜汁罐子，里面的液体在柚木桌面上不断蔓延着，顺着桌角四处滴落。翻到第六页的预言家日报被浸满了南瓜汁，完全黏在了桌上。南瓜汁不断滴落到Draco的椅子上；而Harry的椅子则非常干净。

地板上有一大滩南瓜汁，一只长着雪白色皮毛的毛茸茸雪貂，正在漫不经心地舔着那滩南瓜汁，粉色的耳朵和鼻子时不时抽动几下。

“别再鼓励这种行为了！”Draco大吼着指着眼前一目了然的景象。Harry转过头，无可奈何地举起手，他叼着牙刷的嘴巴嘴角弯弯，似乎在憋笑。

“窝没有古力它！”他摇了摇头含糊不清地说，他脑袋上缠在一起的发丝随着他的动作晃动着。

“它做坏事的时候你总是无动于衷，”Draco激动地说，尽管他已经开始觉得自己的行为有点蠢了。

因为下一秒钟，Harry就挥了挥手，用无杖魔法清理掉了那一团糟。报纸看上去仍然有点潮湿，但桌椅已经变得一尘不染，乳白色的厨房地砖也变得闪闪发光。

然后，那只雪貂立刻发出一声极为愤怒的唧唧声，然后在地上滚了一圈，发着脾气冲回了它的笼子里，小爪子还在地砖上打了个滑。

“可恶的雪貂，”Draco咕哝着用胳膊肘把Harry搡到一边，去拿那已经空掉的南瓜汁罐子。“总有一天要宰了它，”他小声补充到，Harry冷静地站在一旁继续刷牙，绿色的眼睛里闪着愉悦的光，这让Draco更加恼火了。

然后Harry伸手抓住了Draco的屁股，圆圆的屁股蛋填满了他的手掌，Draco惊叫一声转过身，抬起手想要打他的胳膊，但Harry已经溜走了，他含着满嘴的牙膏沫哈哈大笑，他宽阔后背上的肌肉和纹身在阳光的映射下闪着金色的光芒。

**~*~**

Draco第一次见到那个纹身是在七年前，自那以后他总是能看到它——以及Harry身上的其他纹身——每次他望着那些纹身，都会被它们的美感所折服。

对角巷的Busy Bee酒吧，几乎是每个刚从霍格沃茨毕业的校友都最爱去的地方。Draco每周五，或是有时候的周六傍晚，都会跟Pansy，Goyle和Blaise在那儿聚聚。不知为何，那儿总有一种如家般亲切的感觉，彩色的玻璃和木制的内饰，昏暗的灯光下吵吵嚷嚷的欢快交谈声，让他立刻想起了霍格沃茨大礼堂。几乎每张桌子上都有一张熟悉的面孔，这也意味着Draco不得不遭受大量充满敌意的目光。但和战后的其他东西一样，这些目光最终也会消失的。

说到战争，当然，战争中备受赞美的三位英雄也经常会出现在这儿。Draco经常会瞥一眼Weasley，Granger和Potter。

大多时候是在瞥Potter。

他参加了傲罗培训，有时候他会穿着他的实习生长袍来酒吧（两侧装饰着红色长条的乳白色的长袍）。偶尔他会脱下实习生长袍，露出他荒唐的破洞牛仔裤和奇怪的麻瓜乐队t恤衫。他那样看起来很荒谬。太荒谬了。他什么时候长这么高的？而且他块头这么大，是因为锻炼吗？或者是因为他长胖了？也许是因为他长胖了，没错，一定是这样的。为什么他不去理个发？有一次Potter走进酒吧的时候，看起来似乎是刚理完发，但第二天，他那头黑发又长得乱七八糟的了，见到此景的Draco，差点把他手里的玻璃杯砸向酒吧那头的Potter。

而且他为什么要回应Draco的目光？Draco盯着他是因为...嗯，他有他自己的原因。那Potter的借口又是什么？那几乎算不上是愤怒的瞪视。他只是直直地盯着Draco。有些时候Draco不得不去趟厕所，检查他的下巴上是否有干掉的番茄酱印子，或许是吃Goyle点的、但Draco坚持说自己不想吃的薯条时留下的。

终于有一天，他得到了答案。

“MALFOY！”一声巨响响彻酒吧，Draco的心脏差点因此罢工。

当他转过头时，发现Weasley正像个风车一样挥舞着手臂叫他过去。

“什么情况？”旁边的Blaise喃喃地说。

“无视他，Draco，”对面的Pansy愤怒地压低声音。

“我还想喝啤酒，”Pansy旁边的Goyle咕哝道。

而Draco，好奇地盯着Potter而不是Weasley。Potter坐在那儿，脸被Weasley头发的影子笼罩住了，看上去像是想要立刻原地去世的样子。他虚弱地扯着Weasley的t恤，哀怨地说了些什么，但Weasley坚定地无视他，并且用胳膊推开了他，于是Potter开始试着为某些即将失控的事儿恳求Weasley。同时，Granger一副努力憋笑的表情，小心翼翼地移开了视线，用那根插着樱桃的长木棍搅拌着她杯子里的酒。

好奇心战胜了理性，Draco从他们的卡座溜了出来，朝着铁三角的方向走去。不知道出于什么原因，Potter决心不看Draco一眼，这让Draco的心里充满了不服气的愤怒和绝望的沮丧。Granger飞快地对他笑了笑，然后凭空拿出了一本书，兴致勃勃地把自己的头埋进了书里。

而另一边的Weasley，笑嘻嘻地看着Draco，对他伸出了自己的健康红润的大手掌。Draco低头盯着他的手；他手臂上长着红色的汗毛，还有一个看上去像是被某种粗绳子紧紧缠住后留下的永久性疤痕。他的手背和手指上有少许雀斑，他的指甲却修剪地出人意料的整齐干净。

Draco露出一个可能会让自己呕吐的微笑，他谨慎地把自己修长白皙的手掌放进Weasley手里，轻轻晃了晃。

“Weasley，”他冷冷地说。

“Malfoy！”他几乎是在大吼大叫了，Draco有些惊慌地缩了缩脖子。“呃...”他用蓝色的眼睛略带紧张地瞟了一眼身侧。“Harry！”他突然大叫着用力拍了一掌Potter的后背，这力道几乎把他拍到地上去。Potter正满脸通红地往嘴里灌着啤酒，在遭受了Weasley的猛力一击之后，他呛了一口把嘴里的啤酒全喷了出去，然后开始反复地拍打自己的胸口顺气。Draco几乎快忍不住要大笑出声了，他憋得几乎快尿裤子了，但他还是忍住了，他用力咬住嘴唇若无其事地盯着天花板。“看！是Malfoy！”Weasley大声说，无视了Potter被呛得泪流满面的样子。Granger抿着嘴唇递给Potter一张纸巾，Potter胡乱地抹了抹脸，转过头对Draco露出一个泪眼汪汪的微笑。

“嗨，”他的声音有些沙哑。“嗨，Malf——操！”他突然又开始咳嗽了，而Draco站在原地认真地思考着是否该回到他朋友们的身边，好让Potter从痛苦中解脱出来。

“那么，你最近在做些什么呢？”Weasley询问道，用带着明显失望的眼神瞥了Harry一眼。“我在我哥哥的店里工作，”他在Draco开口之前继续说。“你知道吗？Weasley笑话商店？没错，那确实很酷。但你知道更酷的是什么吗？”他向前倾着身子，睁大了双眼。“傲罗。他们才酷呢，你懂我意思吗？比如...预防犯罪之类的？你肯定懂，”他轻笑着指了指Draco的左臂。

Draco没有任何反应，就像是被扇了一耳光似的。Weasley脸色发紫。Potter把脸埋在自己的手掌里，而Granger看上去完全惊呆了。

“你把我吼过来有什么事儿吗，Weasley？”Draco冷冰冰地问。

“抱歉，”Weasley含含糊糊地说。“我是说——我只是——Harry将会成为一名傲罗了，你知道吗？”他一边用手肘推开靠过来阻止他的Potter，一边骄傲地挺起胸膛。“Harry。Harry，把你的身份牌给他看，Harry，快点儿。嘿，Harry，给他看你的——”

“他不想看——”Potter开始低声嘟囔，但Weasley抓着他的肩膀把他原地转了一圈，差点把Potter从椅子上拉下来。挂在他脖子上的银色细链一闪而过，Draco看见了那在他黑色t恤下闪闪发光的牌子，然后Weasley就把这个一银西可大小的牌子举到了Draco眼前。

Draco迷惑地眨了眨眼，稍稍退后一些，看清了上面的字：

POTTER  
TRAINEE  
75646

“是吧？”Weasley气喘吁吁地问。“很酷对吧？”

“当然，”Draco拖着长腔说。“我可以回去了吗？”他半转过身讽刺地问。

“纹身！”Weasley咆哮道。

Potter的手掌响亮地拍上了他自己的额头。

“什么？”Draco发怒了，难道他又是在暗示他的黑魔标记吗。

“Harry有个纹身，”Weasley解释道，稍微有喘不过气。“他有个大纹身。在他的后背——想看吗？在他的——Harry，伙计，把你衣服脱了——”

“Ron，”Granger终于介入了，Potter目瞪口呆地望着Weasley，他似乎被吓坏了。“Harry不想在公共场合脱衣服。”

Draco突然意识到，他已经好些年没这么开心过了。他抱着双臂站在原地，咧着嘴笑了。

“但他得给Malfoy看他的——”Weasley说。

“他不会在公共场合给任何人看任何东西，”Granger坚定地说。“Malfoy，”她补充道，Draco立刻收起了脸上的笑容。“你愿意跟Harry喝一杯吗？我和Ron要走了。”

Draco突然感觉脸颊有些发烫，而且他第一次为Potter感到有些抱歉，因为Potter看起来一副不是马上就要呕吐了，就是想立刻逃出酒吧的样子。

“我...”Draco的声音有些颤抖。“我是说...”他转过头看见Blaise，Pansy和Goyle正热切地望着他们，似乎随时准备朝这边扔恶咒。Draco立刻对他们摇了摇头，于是他们移开了视线。“好吧，”他回答，并同时保证自己高昂着头。“我猜我可以屈尊陪Potter喝一杯，有何不可呢？”

现在的Weasley看上去比看到黑魔王被Potter干掉之后，毫无生气的尸体倒在地上的那一刻还要欢欣鼓舞。Granger完全不吃Draco这一套傲慢的说辞，她翻了个白眼，站起身拿上了她的大衣和手提包。Weasley还傻站在原地，似乎对自己的表现非常满意。

“Ron，走了，”Granger叫他。

“啥？”他转过头。“噢，对对。”然后他低声对Potter说，“记得给他看纹身。”

Potter直直地盯着前方，脸颊和耳朵烧得通红，双手紧握成拳放在大腿上。Draco轻手轻脚地走到他旁边的位置坐下，双手交握在一起放在吧台上，饶有兴味地环顾着四周，仿佛他从来没见过人类似的。

几分钟过去了，Potter仍然一言不发。Draco跟Potter挨得很近，他几乎能闻到Potter身上廉价麻瓜止汗剂的味道，一种他绝对不可能会为之性致盎然的味道。他瞟了一眼他，看见一滴汗珠从Potter的脸颊滑落。Draco感觉自己胳膊下面开始出汗了，但他极力忍住了去闻自己腋下的冲动。他们周围吵吵嚷嚷的人群都在聊天或者喝酒，完全没有意识到Draco正处在一个多么严峻的形势里。

终于，Draco的焦虑到达峰值，转变成了烦躁。

“威士忌，”他不耐烦地对着Potter开口道，Potter猛抖了一下，转过头有些愧疚的望着他。

“呃...”Potter能言善辩地回答。

“如果你他妈不介意的话我要一杯威士忌，”Draco气冲冲地说，他不知道自己为什么越来越烦躁。也许这只是他面对Harry Potter的本能反应。

Potter皱着眉。“我他妈看起来像是酒保吗？”他推了推他鼻子上愚蠢的眼镜。

“好吧，那我走了，”Draco突然放弃了，站起身准备大步走开。

Potter伸出手臂，坚定地握住Draco的手腕，他的手指意外地有力。他叹了口气。“抱歉，”他脸上挂着一丝不悦。然后，在Draco回答之前，他就喊住了正好出现在圆形吧台另一侧的酒保，“嗨，Martin？能给我来杯威士忌吗？还有一杯这个？”他指了指自己空掉的啤酒杯。

这就是Draco和Harry的第一次约会了。其中包含着大量不自然的客套礼貌，飘忽不定的瞥视和好奇的提问。最终，他们点了一盘又一盘的薯片和炸鱼薯条，以及不经意间的身体接触和坚定的眼神交流。当他们终于准备回家时，已经过了十一点了。Potter坚持要由他来买单，他耸了耸肩说，“下一次可以由你来买单。”

下一次，Draco被按在他们吃饭的那家餐厅后巷的墙壁上，他在狂热的湿吻间隙中叫Potter给他看纹身。Potter咧嘴一笑，掀起了他掖在挺括长裤里的t恤下摆，拉过头顶把t恤脱了下来，转过身给Draco展示了覆盖在他后背上黑色线条。他锋利的肩胛骨之间纹着一个雄鹿头。鹿头上有着一圈百合花花环。这个纹身没有任何华丽的颜色或者其他显眼之处，但Draco却在用指尖滑过它的线条时，有些喘不过气。

Potter穿上衬衫后把Draco按在墙上更用力地吻他，然后贴着他的嘴唇低声问，“你觉得怎样？”

Draco本来准备撒个小谎，但他却没法做到。“我爱死它了。”

**~*~**

Draco坐在沙发上，捧着一本他在威尔特郡书展上买的古代魔药配方的新书。时间快到九点半了，一阵令人舒适的倦意袭来。因为家里的食材几乎用光了，所以晚餐时他们在两条街外他们最爱的那家印度快餐店点了咖喱，Draco的嘴里还残留着洋葱和香料的味道。

Harry在卧室里叠衣服，于是Draco开始对着肝脏强化魔药的配方开始走神，在脑子列出了一个明天去超市需要购买的物品清单。Draco合起书放在大腿上，叹了口气用食指揉了揉眼睛，他的视野变得模糊起来，这时，某个蓝色的东西突然从他眼前掠过。

Draco眨眨眼睛，看见Moody从面前匆匆跑过，粉色的小嘴巴紧紧叼着它柔软的法兰绒小蓝毯。Draco皱起眉头。该死的雪貂。他不敢相信Harry竟然把Moody那沾满雪貂毛的恶心小毯子跟他们的衣服放在一起洗。

Draco皱着眉又一次打开了那本书，翻到了他刚刚正在看的地方，仔细地记下了那些前所未闻的方法和技巧，好在圣芒戈里调制魔药时使用。正当他的视线移到了一段描述了非常有趣的天然油脂提取方法时，他看见眼前的地板上，一团十分眼熟的白布被拖了过去。

Draco困惑地矮下身，发现Moody被缠在了一大团布料里，笨拙地朝前蹦跶着，他突然想起来了——

“那是我的新设计师款衬衫！”Draco怒吼一声把书扔到一旁，朝着Moody冲过去。随着Draco加快的步伐，Moody似乎意识到了威胁，它用它的小尖牙咬紧那件衬衫，飞快地跑掉了。“还给我！还我！POTTER!”

“它不是故意的，它不是故意的！”Harry在卧室里大喊着，几秒钟之后，他肩上挂着Draco最爱的那条绿色内裤出现了。他冲进客厅，四处张望着寻找Moody弄出来的麻烦，然后他跑进厨房，看见Draco咬着牙站在那儿。“怎么了？它做了什么？”Harry问。

“我的白色新衬衫！”Draco咆哮着指着Moody消失在其后的冰箱。“让那玩意儿把我的衬衫还我，我向梅林起誓哪怕上面只有一个小裂口我也会毒死它的。”

Harry咬着嘴唇笑了笑，快步走向冰箱，试图把他的胳膊塞到冰箱后面，同时嘴里还发出唧唧的叫声试图把雪貂叫出来。

“Moody，”在经过几秒钟徒劳地尝试之后，Harry气喘吁吁地说。“Moody，快出来。”

“我的白色新衬衫！”Draco扯着自己的头发，带着哭腔叫骂道。Harry用双手握住冰箱的边角，将其朝外拖动了几英寸，他伸出脖子朝里看了看，然后又拖动了一点。“在那儿吗？被撕坏了吗？”Draco趴在他背上着急地问，呼吸扫在Harry的脖子上。

Harry突然发出了一声被哽住了的笑声，像是被谁掐住了脖子似的。

“我的天，”他缓缓地开口。

“什——我操！”Draco高声问。“告诉我我的衬衫怎么样了！”

Harry弯下腰，他的睡裤腰低到足以让Draco看到他的股沟，他从冰箱后面扯出了Draco的白衬衫，上面布满了灰尘和大块雪貂干饲料。

“搞什么！”Draco大吼着用食指和拇指拎着那件衬衫，将其从他面前移开了。“我恨那只该死的耗子！”

但Harry又一次弯下了腰，对着冰箱后面的某些东西无声地大笑起来。Draco听见那只可恶的小雪貂发出了愤怒的反抗声，然后Harry又从冰箱后拖出了一堆满是灰尘的袜子和一件灰色西装马甲。

“我的马甲！”Draco尖叫着从Harry手里抢了过去，检查着上面的灰尘和黏糊糊的脏东西。“妈的！我的袜子！”

“它在这后面藏了好多东西，”Harry大笑着又看了看冰箱后面。“老天，原来厨房毛巾都被它藏在这儿了！”

“这是Prada的！”Draco尖声说，他挥了挥手里的马甲，然后将Harry推到一旁，把头伸到了冰箱后面。

法兰绒小蓝毯被放在了最中间，周围裹着六七条他跟Harry刚搬来时买的那种软软但却非常吸水的厨房毛巾，他们现在都还非常喜欢那种毛巾，以及几个坏掉的刷碗海绵和一个褪色的枕套。当然Moody也在那儿，它用后腿站立着，因失去了它的设计师款战利品而愤怒地唧唧叫。

“它他妈的在这儿建了个窝！”Draco狂怒道。“我真不敢相信是它偷了这些东西！它有自己的笼子和专门定制的床垫，但他妈的它还是偷了我的设计师款衬衫在这建了个该死的窝！”Draco的音调不断提高直到他又一次开始尖叫。

Moody也用尖叫回敬着他。

与此同时，Harry无动于衷地揉着Draco的屁股。

“我保证不会再让它偷你的任何东西了，好吗？”他安抚的声音却因为憋笑而有些颤抖。

“不如直接把它从窗户扔出去？！”Draco恶狠狠地说，转过身拍掉了Harry放在他屁股上的手。

Harry无辜地瞪大了双眼。“你会想它的，”他严肃的说。Draco怒视着他，举起手里的脏衣服作为回答。“你生气的时候真的很可爱，”Harry脸上挂着一个小小的微笑——更像是一个傻笑。

Draco瞪着Harry，直到Harry把全身僵硬的他搂紧怀里，那条内裤还挂在Harry肩膀上呢。“雪貂得消失，”他低声吼道。Harry笑了。

“哪只雪貂？”他问完就立刻大笑着转身溜走，朝着他们的卧室跑去，Draco一边咒骂一边追赶他，同时还用手里的脏袜子砸他。

**~*~**

他们在一起两年之后，才决定跟对方同居。Draco早就准备好了，但他没有勇气说出口。而自从Weasley和Granger结婚之后，Harry就一直在找地方住，于是他来问了Draco。当时Harry看上去紧张的快吐了，他问Draco是否想跟他一起住，而Draco立刻用双手抓住了这个机会（还额外加上了一只脚）。

Draco这时刚修完他的魔药课程，他一直在忙着申请药剂师的工作，直到新上任的初级傲罗Harry建议他去试试圣芒戈。考虑到他自己的背景和过去的经历，Draco认为他能通过的机会非常渺茫，当他收到猫头鹰信告诉他，他被委任为圣芒戈院长的助理药剂师时，他费了好大劲才控制住自己，没有反应过激地跑去质问Harry是否跟此事有关。

他们各自都有了新的工作和安排，所以花了将近两个半月才找到俩人都很喜欢的房子，又花了六周才搞定交易搬进了新家。再又额外花了一个月布置房子之后，他们终于举办了乔迁派对。

Draco准备给让前来参加派对的客人们留下深刻的印象——派对的食物将来自他最爱的法餐厅，家养小精灵们会用精致的餐盘端上一道道美味的开胃菜，Harry和他将穿着时髦的定制长袍出场，装着香槟的高脚杯相碰的叮当声，将于与精心挑选的古典背景音乐完美交融在一起。

但他们最终还是买了一堆披萨和足以填满整个游泳池的啤酒。Draco和Harry都穿着舒适的牛仔裤，而Longbottom带来了满满一袋精灵眩晕草，收音机里播放着古怪姐妹的歌，这成为了Draco参加过的最棒的派对。

没错，一切都非常完美，除了Weasley的乔迁礼物。

Weasley和Granger是最早到的，Draco一眼就看见了那在Weasley的毛衣下蠕动的东西，他好奇又兴奋，同时还有点不确定——跟Harry在一起之后，他只花了三十秒就爱上了Granger的猫，Draco相信Weasley足够敏锐，并且会十分贴心地送给他和Harry一只可爱的猫咪作为礼物

当他激动地打开包装之后——他看见了一只趾高气昂呲着牙的——该死的雪貂。

Weasley说它很小，只有几个月大。雪貂纯白的皮毛和粉色的鼻子和耳朵相衬显得十分怪异，而它尖叫着发出的唧唧声似乎让Harry情绪高涨，Harry小心翼翼地从Weasley手里接过这个小东西抱进怀里，吻着它尖尖的鼻子，柔声对它咕哝着些什么。

Draco的脸颊涨得通红，他非常想把手里那杯啤酒砸到Weasley笑嘻嘻的蠢脸上。

“你没必要这么做，太客气了！”Harry一边说一边让那个蠢东西钻进了他的脖子里。

“不不，我们知道你俩想养一只宠物，”Weasley故作谦虚的回答，他对Draco露出了一个坏笑。Draco的手痒痒得想抽他一巴掌。

“我本来准备送个法式滤压壶的，”Granger看起来后悔又苦恼。“我是说，我们都知道Draco有多爱现煮咖啡...”

“谢谢，Granger，那可真是非常贴心呢，”Draco冷冷地回答。

“它叫Moody，”Weasley踮了踮脚，声音响亮地说。

Harry小声笑了笑。“雪貂Moody！”

“我他妈要宰了你，混蛋，”Draco握紧拳头，咬牙切齿地对Weasley说。

“什么，为什么啊？”Weasley的蓝眼睛里满是无辜。“看看它，多可爱啊！”

Draco不得不用大量的啤酒和眩晕草才让自己冷静下来，然后开始享受这个夜晚。但他第二天早晨醒来时，却发现他的龙皮乐福鞋里塞满了干掉的雪貂粪。

Draco对着Weasley发出一声非常粗鲁的大吼，然后把鞋子扔了出去。

**~*~**

“还给我！”Draco尖叫着想要从冰箱后面拽出他那件银灰色的长袍。“这是别人送我的礼物！你这该死的小杂种！松！开！”

Draco用力一扯，终于把长袍从力气大到惊人的Moody那儿夺了回来。被雪貂牙咬住的精致丝绸发出了一声尖锐的撕裂声。

“你他妈在跟我开玩笑吗？！”Draco暴怒地检查着长袍上的裂痕。

“我回来了！”客厅传来Harry的声音。“Draco？”

“看看！”Draco强压住怒火，气冲冲地走进客厅，对着被惊呆了的Harry挥了挥他被扯烂的长袍。“看看我今天例行检查那个小杂种的窝时发现了什么！它现在开始进我的衣柜了！我这次不会再忍了，Harry，绝不！”

“Draco，宝贝，我——”

“顺带一提，昨天我在他窝里找到了Lovegood给我做的淡紫色衬衫，上面写着你爱我的那件！”Draco打断了Harry，还在挥舞着手里的长袍。“你看见这上面的脚印了吗？！”他停顿了一下，咬着牙用如同匕首般锋利的眼光瞪着Harry。

“我——”

“他只偷我的东西！”Draco歇斯底里地的大吼道。“他就想毁掉我的衣服！操他的这只啮齿动物认为它可以——”

“雪貂不是啮齿动物，”Harry摸着自己的耳垂，低头盯着他的鞋子咕哝道。当Draco的怒气值进一步上升，到达一个十分危险的数值时，Harry急忙举起了双手。“我会——我会...呃...跟他谈谈的...？”

Draco气得说不出话了，用力把那件破掉的长袍扔到一旁，径直走进卧室里的浴室摔上了门。当他脱下衣服，疲惫地思考着他是应该冲一小时热水澡，还是善待自己泡个泡泡浴时，他听见Harry轻声说着些什么走进了卧室；门外传来床垫弹簧熟悉的嘎吱声和唧唧的叫声，几秒钟之后，Draco突然意识到，Harry正在轻声地斥责Moody——在他们的床上。

“立马把它从卧室里弄出去！”Draco怒吼着踹了一脚浴室门。一阵急促的脚步声之后，屋外又陷入了一片寂静。

Draco揉了揉他的脚，跨进了浴缸。他决定在衣柜和卧室门口施几个电击小咒语，让那蠢玩意儿再也别想靠近他的衣服。

而且今晚Harry必须得去睡沙发。

Draco下定决心要严格执行这个计划，他在浴缸一泡了一个多小时，逐渐冷却的水温让他又郁闷地想起了自己被毁掉的长袍。那只该死的雪貂，它该死的窝里装满了Draco最喜欢的东西。这全都是Weasley的错。不，等等——这全都是Harry的错。他才是那个没有跟Draco商量就接受这只雪貂的人。噢，为了这个他必须得再睡一周的沙发。

而Draco的计划，在他走出浴室的那一刻就夭折了。Harry躺在床上。几乎全裸地躺在床上。

他穿着他那条最紧的内裤，Draco清楚地看到他硕大的阴茎在布料下期待的拱起，他像往常一样，伸出一只手把自己的头发拨得更乱了，他线条分明的身体晒成了褐色，上面均匀地分布着紧致的肌肉，他用他绿色的双眼恳求而温柔地望着Draco。

“我把Moody关进笼子里了，”他坐起身怯怯地说，尴尬地挠了挠他手臂内侧那栩栩如生的红色凤凰纹身。“还有它的碗。明天再放他出来。”

Draco根本没注意Harry在说什么。他直直地盯着Harry布满纹身的身体，目光逐渐下移，来到了Harry结实的大腿和修长的小腿，以及他又宽又大的脚掌，然后立刻回到了那被黑色内裤覆盖住的诱人凸起上。当Harry的裆部轻微抽动了一下时，Draco眨了眨眼睛，脸颊发烫地回过神，而Harry咧着嘴笑了。

“你还在生我的气吗？”Harry像只小狗狗一样歪了歪头。

“或许吧，”Draco不屑地说，昂着头走向衣柜打开柜门，他大脑一片空白地望着里面的衣服，他已经半硬了，于是他开始在心里咒骂Harry。

而这时Harry来到了Draco的身后，他搂住Draco，用自己的阴茎轻轻地蹭着Draco的后腰。

“别生气了，”Harry可怜兮兮地说，解开了Draco粉色毛巾浴袍的结，将其敞开，把他抱在怀里让他转身面对着自己。“你现在太辣了我忍不住了。”

“哼，”Draco哼哼一声让Harry把他拉过去，当Harry从他的右颈一路吻上他的耳朵，同时用自己的阴茎轻蹭着他的阴茎时，Draco不禁轻轻颤抖起来。

Draco的阴茎已经愉悦而迅速地勃起了，所以当Harry一靠近Draco的嘴唇并立刻把自己的舌头滑了进去时，Draco就立刻扬起手臂抱住他，让他带着自己跌跌撞撞地朝床走去。

他们的嘴唇紧紧地贴在一起，Harry的手滑到Draco的腰侧，刚刚的热水澡让他的皮肤摸起来格外温暖，Harry有些粗糙的手掌让Draco起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。下一秒，Harry用力握住了Draco的屁股，扯掉挂在他肩上的浴袍扔到了一旁，然后双手捧住Draco的屁股，粗鲁地把他扔到了床上。

Draco发出一声惊呼，在床垫上稍微弹了一下，立刻起身去对付Harry的内裤，经过一番努力之后，他终于把内裤从Harry的长双腿上完全脱了下来。他抚摸着Harry修长的双腿，感受着他手掌下柔软的黑色体毛，然后小心翼翼地握住了Harry的勃起，用力一只手把Harry拽到了他身上。

“那你不生我的气了？”Harry喘着粗气压在Draco身上，用手抓住他潮湿的浅金色头发，把他的头扯向枕头，好让自己袭击Draco纤长光洁的脖颈。

Draco歪着头用一声小小的鼻音回应着他，Harry吮吸着在Draco的脖子上留下一个又一个的吻痕，Draco一只手抱住Harry的脑袋，另一只手仍然紧紧地握着Harry的阴茎。他快速地撸动着，想要把包皮撸下去，直到他感觉到皱褶中开始逐渐溢出前液。

Harry挺动着臀部操着Draco紧握着的手掌，他专心致志地吻着Draco，轻啃着他锁骨，舔咬着他的乳头，直到它们变成挺立紧绷着的小花苞，然后一路朝下，在Draco的腰侧留下深深的齿痕。Draco不停地吐出前液的阴茎已经完全硬了，他几乎无法控制住因Harry的挑逗而起喘息了。

当Harry终于朝他的阴茎手伸出手时，Draco已经快憋坏了。Harry紧握住他的阴茎根部，舔了舔顶端的小孔，轻轻地吸吮着龟头，用嘴唇逗弄着他的包皮，然后把Draco深深地吞进了嘴里。

“Harry，”Draco低声道，双手插进Harry乱糟糟的头发里，轻轻扯了扯他乌黑的发丝。Harry啵的一声把Draco从自己嘴里拔了出来。

“转过去，”他的声音有点沙哑，没等Draco反应，他就直接握住Draco的腰暴力地把他翻了个面。

Draco把脸埋在枕头里，低低地叹息一声然后咬住了嘴唇，Harry掰开他的屁股，指尖抵在Draco的入口上，轻轻地将其打开了。Draco腹部紧绷，他的身体不断变热，他的阴茎在床单上吐出一滩滩的前液，他咬住面前柔软的枕头，随着Harry的动作后倾着臀部。Harry双手划圈地揉捏着Draco的屁股，他的舌尖扭动着进入了Draco的屁股，让Draco的身体为他敞开。

“天，”Draco低声说，Harry灵巧的舌头快速地舔了几下他的小洞，每一次朝内挤压的触碰都让Draco的小洞不由自主的缩紧，让他感觉到自己湿得厉害。“Harry，”他朝后挺动臀部，迎合着毫无技巧地在他屁股里抽插的舌头。

Harry没有回应他，而是更加努力地把Draco舔松，Draco全身颤抖地呻吟着，侧过脸像只猫一样磨蹭着柔软的枕头，他用尽了所有的自制力，才没伸出手抚摸自己直到高潮。

他朦朦胧胧地感觉自己飘荡在高空中的某朵云上，Harry的手指直接钻进了Draco柔软的屁股里，他的牙齿时不时就会刮到Draco的屁眼。他身下的床单开始发烫，每当他睁开眼睛，视野里的模模糊糊的房间就会开始在他眼前旋转。

酒红色的窗帘上开始出现颗粒，Draco恍惚的视线中出现了两个衣柜，地板倾斜着向他靠近，他粉色的浴袍在地板上蜿蜒爬行着消失了。

等等。

“什么？”Draco口齿不清地说，他有些摸不着头脑。

“怎么了，”Harry粗声粗气地问，歪着头想把他的舌头插进Draco屁股的更深处。

Draco从枕头上抬起头探出脖子，他眯起眼睛——

“那只该死的雪貂！”

Draco不加思考，猛地朝着卧室门口的方向坐起身。Harry被他的动作惊呆了，失去平衡摔倒了床底。

“不！不许偷我的浴袍！”Draco大吼着跳下床，他差点摔倒，因为他的腿软得跟果冻似的，而这得归功于Harry，他刚才毫不留情地攻击着Draco的敏感点让他剧烈地高潮了。“肮脏的小杂种！”

Draco摇摇晃晃地跑过走廊冲向客厅，他正好看见他柔软的毛巾浴袍往着厨房的方向滑去，在拐角转了个弯就不见了。他痛苦地怒吼一声朝前冲去，他几乎没意识到自己的勃起正随着他的动作失控地甩动着。

他冲进厨房，愤怒地停顿了一下，看见Moody拼命想把浴袍塞进冰箱和墙壁之间的窄缝里。Draco咆哮一声跳起来抓住他的浴袍，令人难以置信的是，那只雪貂竟然没有松开爪子，一边尖叫一边把自己挂在了浴袍上，他瞪着眼睛暴力地把它从浴袍上抖了下去。Moody四脚朝天地摔在了地上，它用雪貂语骂了Draco一句混蛋之后，就迅速溜回了他最爱的冰箱缝后面。

Draco有点出汗了，当他听见背后的脚步声时，他气喘吁吁地举起他被偷走的浴袍对着Harry挥了挥。Harry的表情很古怪，让人捉摸不透，他深红色的硕大阴茎挺立在胯下，他挂在脖子上的魔法部身份牌（现在上面写着高级傲罗，而不再是实习生了）在他胸前晃动。

“它怎么从笼子里逃出来的？！”Draco开始尖叫了。

“它肯定是学会怎么开门栓了，”Harry的音调跟他的表情一样古怪。

“哼，那你得——”

但Draco根本来不及告诉Harry，他要么就去买个门锁更复杂的笼子，要么就把雪貂扔出去。他甚至来不及动作夸张地把浴袍扔到Harry脸上。Draco根本来不及做任何事儿。

因为下一秒Harry就抓住他的一只手臂把他拽到厨房柜台前，将他的手臂弯折在他的背后，把浴袍扔进了水槽。Harry一只手握住Draco的脖子，把他按在柜台上趴着，然后毫无预警地踢开了他的双腿。

“Harry，你他妈——”Draco想说些什么——他真的很想——但他失败了，当Harry松开他的手臂，环住他的腹部将他的屁股猛地朝上提了一把时，他不得不踮起脚尖，他想说的任何话都被扼死在了喉咙里。

Harry低声念出那熟悉的咒语，然后把自己裹满润滑油的手指推进了Draco柔软的小洞里，熟练又灵巧地穿过那些紧绷着的肌肉，完全插了进去。Draco颤抖着抓紧了柜台边缘，指节因为用力过猛而有些发白。他不由自主地扭动着身体，得到了几次绝妙的前列腺按压作为奖赏。

厨房里回荡着Draco的呻吟，Harry的手指在他屁股里搅动了大概三秒之后，就抽了出来，只剩Draco的小洞不耐烦地翕合着，渴求着更多。当Harry把他滑溜溜地阴茎顶部插进去时，Draco突然发现自己的喘气声非常淫荡。Harry一定也发现了，因为他并没有直接插进去，像Draco渴望地那样开始操他，而是用他的阴茎轻轻抽打Draco的小洞，肉体和体液发出了潮湿又下流的水声，而Harry的坏笑比这更加下流。

“混蛋！”Draco转过头恶狠狠地骂道，他愤怒地朝后踹了一脚，但却只踹到了空气。

伴随着Harry更加响亮的大笑声，他终于插了进去，并没有给Draco时间来适应，他就完完全全地插了进去，将自己包裹在Draco的体内，上帝保佑，Draco爱死了Harry上床的时候冷酷无情的样子。接着他再一次抽出又插入，Draco呻吟着仰起了头，Harry立刻读懂了暗示伸出手抓住他浅金色的头发，同时用另一只手握住他的屁股。

Draco闭上双眼，随着每一次抽插而喘息扭动着，他的阴茎因每一次猛烈的撞击而蹭过冰凉的柜台。Harry在他身后轻声咕哝，他的手指以一种几乎会留下淤青的力度握住Draco的屁股，他紧紧抓住Draco的头发，让他朝后弯曲着背脊，肆无忌惮地用一种可怕的蛮力和速度操着他。

Draco被快感冲昏了头，他用汗湿的双手在光滑的花岗岩柜台上胡乱扒拉着，他的阴茎流着泪渴求着关注，于是Draco朝后伸出一只手抠住了Harry不断挺动着的臀部，另一只手朝下握住了他自己阴茎，用一种驾轻就熟的姿势快速地撸动起来，他的高潮裹挟着一股愉悦袭来。

当Draco的屁股因高潮而越绞越紧时，Harry忍不住呻吟起来，加快速度不断地把Draco撞向柜台。如果此时Draco是清醒的，那他必然会感觉非常不舒服，但他现在正忙着射满黑色的花岗岩柜台。Harry扯着他的头咬住他的颈动脉，不断地撞击着他的臀部，这给他带来了一股灭顶的极乐快感，在最后一次重重地撞击之后，Harry也趴在了柜台上，但他的臀部还在一边重复着插入的动作，一边射在了Draco的屁股里。

过了好一会儿他们才勉强喘过气来，Harry轻轻地抚摸着Draco的头发，擦掉Draco额头上的汗水。他们全身汗湿，Draco还在轻微地颤抖着，Harry把他转过身慢慢地吻着他，这个吻不断加深直到他们紧紧地拥抱在一起。

“我猜我成功打断了一些抱怨？”Harry贴着Draco的嘴唇说，然后他稍微退开了一些，语气听起来似乎有点得意。

“可恶的雪貂，”Draco可怜兮兮地说，他的嗓音有些颤抖。Harry大笑起来。

“我会给他的笼子施个咒语，让他今晚绝对没法再逃出来，”Harry保证道，用他湿乎乎的嘴唇充满爱意的吻着Draco的脸。Draco的怒气稍微平息了一点点，他皱着眉不轻不重地哼了一声，疲倦地用指尖勾勒着Harry胸前的一个纹身。

“总有一天，你回家的时候会发现它已经消失了，我向梅林起誓，”他威胁般的说道。但听上去完全没有他想象中的那样可怕，因为他的小洞还在不停地翕合着，他的阴茎还在用力吐出最后一滴精液，滴落在他发颤的大腿上，而Harry还在用他带着茧子的宽大手掌抚摸Draco的全身。“也许我也会把你也踢出去，”当Harry不作回答只是咧着嘴笑时，他阴沉沉地补充道。

他因为被操得太厉害，而没力气好好发怒而心烦意乱，Draco皱着眉用双手推开Harry，一瘸一拐地走回了寝室。

**~*~**

有一天，Harry带着左腰上一个小小的雪貂纹身回家了，Draco差点把他那块皮割下来。Draco跟Harry在一起很久了，他知道他有多爱纹身，Harry总是会突发奇想，用纹身纪念那些他觉得有意义的事物。在他们的交往过程中，Harry已经新添很多个纹身了，所以最终，Draco还是会接受这个雪貂纹身的。

他陪Harry去了纹身店纹过一对黑色的爪印，这是为了纪念Harry的教父（Harry开玩笑地说这是他的 **‘狗爹’*¹** ，然后被自己的笑话逗得笑了整整二十分钟）；一个灰色渐变的圆月，为了纪念Remus Lupin（这纹身既优雅又让人性奋，但Draco从没对Harry提过）；一只如火焰般鲜红的栩栩如生的凤凰，以此悼念Albus Dumbledore（以及那只凤凰本身，如同Harry坚持的那样）；一只线条勾勒得格外美丽的猫，致敬Minerva McGonagall（这只猫眼睛周围的花纹，跟她阿尼马格斯形态时的一模一样），一把尖端喷出小火花的粉色的雨伞，这是为了纪念Hagrid（Draco一开始并不理解这是什么意思，但还是接受了它，因为这个纹身似乎让Harry很快乐，他脸上快乐的笑容持续了很久）；魂器在Harry胸前留下了一个伤疤，而Harry在那道疤下面纹了一个死亡圣器的符号。  
**‘狗爹’*¹：dogfather（狗爹），godfather（教父）**

在Weasley和Granger的两周年结婚纪念日上，Harry用他髋骨上的纹身给了他们一个惊喜，一只水獭和杰克罗素梗依偎在一起，轻轻地撞着对方的鼻子。那天，Draco突然感到了一股格格不入的孤独感，他不知道这是因为他心底对三人组友谊的丑陋嫉妒又探出了头，还是因为他至今无法召唤出自己的守护神。

Harry还在一次找球手比赛中输给了Draco之后，在他的后颈纹上了一个金色飞贼。Draco既高兴又得意，但同时还松了一口气，因为他们那天约定，输掉比赛的人得在当天去纹身，Draco被那种墨水刺破皮肤，并且永远不会消退的做法吓坏了。就他个人而言，他唯一想要的标记，就是Harry留在他身上的。

Draco很喜欢这些纹身。他能花上好几个小时，用手指勾勒那些纹身的每一个轮廓，每一个色块，以及每一根线条优雅的弧度。在Harry褐色肌肤的衬托下，它们显得格外美丽，每一个纹身仿佛都在诉说着关于它自己的故事。当他们沉浸在一场场悠闲的性爱中时，Draco总是喜欢用指尖和嘴唇感受它们，欣赏着Harry的肌肉在他的触碰下起伏跃动的样子。

但他最喜欢的那个纹身，是Harry没告诉他就去纹了的那个。

那是个惬意慵懒的周六早晨，Harry光着上身，睡眼惺忪地背对着Draco，一边哼歌一边做着早饭。Draco坐在餐桌旁，喝着茶读着预言家日报的八卦版，时不时还会赞许地瞥一眼由Harry上身肌肉组成的，一路往下消失在他运动裤腰里的完美V字。

当Harry手里端着两盘装满香肠和鸡蛋的盘子转过身时，阳光洒在了Harry胸前某个Draco从未见过的东西上。Draco皱着眉倾着身子，抓着Harry的胳膊把他拉到面前。

“怎么了？”Harry困惑地问。

Draco花了很长时间才认出那刚纹上去不久的纹身，每根线条都连接着一个点，正好在Harry心脏的位置。Draco呼吸急促地张开嘴巴，用指尖抚过那个新的纹身，他几乎不敢相信自己的眼睛。他抬起头发现Harry脸颊发红，不安地咬着嘴唇，他镜片后面的绿眼睛里充满了焦虑，紧张地望着Draco。

“这...这...”Draco低声说，他的视线在Harry的脸和胸前的纹身之间移动着。Harry耸了耸肩。“你什么时候...？”

“上周，”Harry咕哝道。

“我竟然现在才发现。”Draco笑着摇摇头。“你为什么不告诉我？”

“我以为你——”Harry没有说完，心不在焉地挠了挠他结实的腹部，但他的脸仍然很红。“我也不知道，这有点——”

“这是...我，”Draco说，他缓缓站起身，把自己贴在了Harry身上，他的脸也开始发烫了。“这是...Draco。”

“是的，Draco，天龙座，”Harry脱口而出，就好像Draco真的蠢到不知道似的。“因为我爱你，”他突然补充道，Draco维持不住脸上的怒容，忍不住微笑了起来。

“我也爱你，”他回答，他的手掌覆在Harry的纹身上，让蹭了蹭Harry的下巴。“但你不必这么做。疼吗？”

Harry笑了笑。“你看见我浑身上下有多少个纹身了吗？”然后他亲了亲Draco的鼻子，“不，不疼。完全不疼。”

“我真的很喜欢它，”Draco不禁一遍又一遍地抚摸着那个纹身。

“真的吗？”

“真的。我正式宣布它成为了我最爱的纹身。”

Harry大笑起来，他们坐在桌前开始吃早餐，Draco目不转睛地盯着餐桌对面的那个男人，他不敢相信自己竟然如此幸运，而且Harry还为他纹了一个纹身，他们也许能永远在一起了。

因为，纹身代表着永远，不是吗？

**~*~**

接下来的一周，Draco十分忙碌，几乎每天都工作到很晚才能回家。他一般是在五点——最晚六点立刻圣芒戈，然后回家准备晚餐，等Harry回来将晚餐一扫而空，有时也会一边看着书或电视，一边等Harry回家。

星期四傍晚，七点半，他终于飞路回到了家里，他疲惫又暴躁，今天酿了一整天的生骨药水，他现在全身都是那玩意儿的味道。他到家时Harry还在厨房里，准备牧羊人派的土豆泥，牛肉和蔬菜闻起来太香了，Draco甚至想像只兴奋的拉布拉多犬一样，坐在餐桌前等待开饭。他超爱Harry做的牧羊人派：Harry喜欢在土豆泥里加很多切达干酪碎，这样会拉出十分好看的奶酪丝，每次Draco都会超出他的食量多吃上三大块。

Draco饥肠辘辘地慢慢朝卧室走去，他在路上就脱掉了他被弄脏的长袍，一想滚烫舒坦的热水澡之后，还能大吃特吃Harry做的牧羊人派，他就心情大好。当他走进卧室时，第一眼就看见Moody用后腿坐在他和Harry的枕头之间，坚定地嚼着Draco枕套角的样子。

Draco想都没想，就地抓起门旁抽屉柜上精致的银花瓶，怒吼一声朝着雪貂扔了过去。Moody毫不费力地躲开了他的攻击，花瓶掉在枕头上，滚下床咚的一声砸在地板上。Moody从床上跳下来跑向浴室，爬上洗手池蹲在水槽边开始喝水龙头里的水。Draco立刻跟在它身后冲了进来，用双手抓住它想把它扔出浴室，但雪貂先他一步从他手里挣脱了，它蹦蹦跳跳地朝卧室外跑去，途中还停下来叼走了Draco刚刚脱下来扔在门边的长袍。

“想都别想！”Draco咆哮着追了上去。

Harry显然是一路调查着尖叫声和砸东西的声音过来的，当他看见Draco一路喊打喊杀地冲出房间追赶Moody，叼着Draco的长袍朝着厨房跑去的Moody时，他迷茫地呆在了原地。

不幸的是，Moody拽着长袍十分迅速地钻进了冰箱后面，当Draco赶到时，它已经消失了。

“噢我真是受够你了！”Draco大吼着掏出魔杖，给冰箱来了个漂浮咒，那巨大的金属块摇摇晃晃地漂在空中，冰箱的电线崩得紧紧的，插头几乎快从插座上被扯掉了。

Moody似乎被吓到了。它刚才显然是在把Draco的长袍铺在它的舒适的窝里，但遮蔽物却突然消失了，当突然被暴露在外的时候，它呆住了，它用后爪蹲坐在地上盯着漂浮的冰箱，和满脸通红气喘吁吁站在他面前的Draco。

让Draco更为愤怒的是，他在雪貂窝里看到了更多的他的衣服。Moody不知道用了什么方法，又弄到了一些他的袜子，一件睡衣，还有一件Draco有时睡觉会穿的Harry的旧t恤。

“你这小混蛋！”Draco大吼着朝前走去。

“别伤害它！”Harry大叫着冲了进来。

“噢我正准备这么做！”Draco暴怒地用左手握着魔杖指着漂浮在空中冰箱，然后弯下腰用右手在雪貂窝里翻找着他的衣服，然后扔向身后，雪貂唧唧尖叫着跳起来，用小爪子攻击Draco的右手。“松开！”Draco吼道，他挥开那只小东西，从一堆精心收集的巧克力饼干（偷来的！）下面拽出了一件旧t恤，抖掉了上面的饼干屑。

某个比巧克力饼干更大的东西从t恤里掉了出来，Draco皱着眉停了下来，把t恤扔到一旁伸手捡起了那个东西。那是个小小的黑色天鹅绒盒子，Draco将其在手里翻来覆去地看了好几遍。

突然之间，他的胃像是被谁揪住了一样，魔杖从他的手里滑落了出去。耳边传来一阵急促的呼吸声，他身后的Harry沉默地像一块石头。Draco发现了盒子上的合页，于是他笨手笨脚地摸索着打开了盒子。

一排钻石朝他优雅地闪着光，白金的戒指闪耀到让他几乎睁不开眼睛。Draco几乎停止呼吸了，他的身体又热又冷，他感觉头晕目眩但又十分困惑。他感觉自己的眼球在疯狂地跳动，他的嘴唇也开始发干。

喉咙里的那个肿块隐隐作痛，Draco用力地咽了口唾沫，转过身。有那么一瞬间，他甚至以为Harry早已经离开了。但他却发现Harry单膝跪地，满脸通红的咬着嘴巴，焦躁地拧着自己的双手。

他们一言不发地盯着对方，Draco傻傻地张着嘴巴，而Harry则越来越不安，直到他突然高声大吼，“那么？！你他妈愿意跟我结婚吗？！”

“你在撒谎，”Draco虚弱地说，他全身颤抖，感觉自己像是个在暴风雪里赤身裸体的傻瓜一样。Harry看上去似乎气坏了，于是Draco急忙语无伦次地补充道，“如果你是认真的，我是说如果你真的想要我答应，我会的，但如果你是在搞什么恶作剧想要让我尴尬，让我以为你——”Draco没有说下去，他踉踉跄跄地朝后退了一步，因为Harry站起身迈出了一大步逼近了他。

Draco吓得松开了手里盒子。Harry眼睛都没眨一下就接住了它，他一直死死地盯着Draco的眼睛。

“你愿意跟我结婚吗？”Harry轻声问，他拿出里面的戒指，把盒子扔在了地上。

“愿意，”Draco的声音有些沙哑。然后他清清嗓子点了点头，“没错，是的，我愿意。”

他们没有再多说什么，Harry抬起手把戒指戴到了Draco的手指上。沉默不断延长，他们低头盯着Draco的手指，戒指静静地闪烁着美丽的光。

然后Draco主动出击，他搂住Harry的脖子，用一个撞得牙齿咔嗒作响的吻缩短了他们之间最后一英寸的距离。Harry毫不优雅地回应着他，他用力抱紧Draco，双手抓住他的屁股，歪着脑袋加深了这个笨拙的湿吻。

当他们接吻的时候，Draco完全不知道现在几时，身处何地；他唯一知道的就是Harry，Harry环着他的手臂，Harry亲吻着他的嘴唇——以及他手指上的钻石戒指。他们站在原地忘情地亲吻爱抚着对方，Draco的心脏剧烈又迅速地跳动着，有那么一瞬间他甚至担心自己也许需要因此接受治疗。但当Draco的手掌滑过Harry的肩膀和手臂来到他的胸前时，他也感受到了Harry狂跳的心脏。

终于，他们脸颊通红气喘吁吁地分开了，望着对方因难以置信的幸福和喜悦，大笑起来，直到一阵愤怒的唧唧声打断了他们。

Draco转过头发现Moody在原地上蹿下跳地盯着漂浮的冰箱，谢天谢地，冰箱没有在Draco忙着跟那个自打他14岁起就爱着的那个人约定终身时，从空中掉下来。

“你真的认为把戒指盒藏在那个小白痴的窝里是个好主意？”Draco捡起魔杖，挑着眉问道，尽管他完全控制不住脸上的笑容。

Harry笑了笑。“嗯，毕竟你每天都略过了戒指盒而没发现，所以...”他耸耸肩。

“你就不担心它也许会翻出盒子，然后把戒指吞下去之类的吗？”

“不，我叫它帮我保密了，”Harry认真地说。

Draco翻了个白眼，小心翼翼地挥了挥魔杖把冰箱放在地上，移回了原位。“好了，你这该死的讨厌鬼，”他无可奈何地发现自己的语气十分温柔。“继续建你那脏兮兮的窝吧，我不在乎了。”

Moody的小脑袋从冰箱后面探了出来，它吸着鼻子望着Draco，看上去相当忧虑。在Draco想出另一句骂它的话之前，雪貂就疾步小跑到了Draco的面前。

下一秒，它跳起来爬到了Draco的腰上，然后爬上他的肩膀，热情地闻着他的耳后。Draco吓得僵在了原地，他只能瞪着眼前惊呆了的Harry。

“它想干嘛？”Draco一动也不敢动地轻声问。

Harry睁大双眼摇了摇头，看着Moody用小爪子扒了扒Draco的头发，然后把自己毛茸茸的身体绕在了他的脖子上，这让Draco看上去就像戴了一根貂皮围巾似的。

“我的天，”Draco和Harry同时说。

“它喜欢你！”Harry欣喜地叫道。“这就是它老是偷你东西的原因！”

“不！”Draco沮丧地呻吟一声。“但我恨它！”

Moody唧唧的轻叫了几声，用它湿乎乎的粉色小鼻子贴了贴Draco的脸颊。

Harry的眼睛里闪着幸福的光，他的目光落到了Draco的手指上。“这不是你第一学着去爱上你恨的人了。”

**~END~**


End file.
